


into it.

by valeskuh



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, im sorry class, richie is obv an adult... luv u bill hader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeskuh/pseuds/valeskuh
Summary: richie tozier is a 41 year old comedian with unresolved childhood trauma. he is also into being pegged. this isn’t a headcanon it’s a fact.





	into it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SELF INDULGENT HAHA

“Come on. What the _fuck_ are you waiting for?”

In truth, you don’t know. You’re frozen in place, your face and body are so unbelievably enveloped in heat. This wasn’t supposed to be this fucking hard.   
By all counts, Richie was receiving. Richie was submitting to you- Or, that’s how it was meant to be. But you weren’t exactly dominant, and he wasn’t exactly submissive. So- even with as _under_ you as he was, as _large_ of a strap-on you were bearing- He was still utterly and_ completely_ in control of what you were doing. And— regardless of who was inside of who, you’re going to listen to him.

You take a breath, closing your eyes for a couple of seconds to center yourself, calm the pounding of your pulse. You’re nervous- And for what? 

“Just, um, gimme a second.”  
“How ‘bout you push me down and _fuck_ me before I just jack myself off?”

Okay, his attitude wasn’t helping your nerves. 

“Hey, I will. Just-“  
“You think you can handle this? Hm? I’m fuckin’ _yawning_ over here.” 

Beep beep, Richie. If the situation weren’t what it was, you’d have told him that a thousand times by now.   
His dirty talk was normally something that got you going, but currently? Something else on the list of things overstimulating your senses.   
Just looking at him, All laid out for you, god- He’s beautiful. Everything about him fills you with want- no, with _need-_ as you take him in. You want him, no matter how you have to take him- and your cunt throbs at the idea of his pleasure. 

“I-I can handle it, Rich.”

You swallow hard, and your throat is dry as you lean back over him. To guide a strap-on inside of somebody isn’t exactly something you’ve had to do, well- ever.   
Hand clutching the base of your synthetic cock, you start to push into him— Then bury your face against his neck out of the sheer embarrassment the action is flooding you with. 

There’s no surprises, which fills you with relief— You weren’t sure how you’d handle it if something went wrong. But you’re slowly, gently letting yourself inside of him, opening him up- and you can hear his breath catch in his throat at the feeling of finally being filled. When you were hilt-deep, the noise that he let out was desperately, _desperately_ unchaste. 

Richie tenses when you press your teeth to his shoulder. His neglected cock throbs against your stomach where they’re pressed together, skin to skin, and he moans openly at the pressure. 

“Mm, Feels like you were made just for me." A smirk tugs at his lips as you pull back, and he looks up at you through his lashes.   
“Gonna fuck me good and hard like I fuck you?” He hisses, and gnaws on his lower lip as you start to move your hips. You press deep inside of him, a hand on the dip of his torso.

Your head is swimming, and your face burns with humiliation as you brace yourself against him. He pulls you in with his legs, hooks them around your waist- Such an obvious mirror of how you two were usually inversely positioned.   
“C’mon, _princess._ Show me how _bad_ you wanna make me cum.” 

Richie’s motormouth doesn’t stop- no surprises there, either- but he’s clearly more flustered than he’s letting on. He’s subtly shifting his hips with yours each time you move, and he inhales on the intake- then whines, low and more muted than you’d like on the pull-back.

With every push, you force his muscles to shudder and give, thrust in smoothly as he grits his teeth and whimpers. You know better now than ever that he’s more taken by you than he admits- and he’s coming apart for you so easily, so sweetly. It makes heat thrum against your ears, between your legs. Throbbing and fast as your pulse quickens to a beat much faster than your current rhythm. 

Your boyfriend’s skin is flushed and glistening with sweat as you fuck into him at a pace more moderate than his liking. He bucks underneath you, impatient and shameless, grabbing your wrist off of his hip and pressing your palm to his throat.   
“Fucking pin me down, come_ on._ Fuck me like you _mean_ it.” 

You feel a hard throb between your legs, and words fail you. All you can rationalize is to lean over and kiss him. Immediately, he tangles a hand in your hair- pushes his slick tongue into your mouth, arches into your much smaller body that’s pressed on top of his.   
And again, as you lean into him, you can feel his cock pressing against your lower abdomen. Fuck, you feel _bad._ He’s harder than you’ve felt him in a while, and wet. Practically leaking precum onto his own stomach in streams.   
“Richie…” 

Wet and hot, his lips press against your neck, your ear. Pleading you, murmuring about how bad he wants you, how he wants you to fill him up, pound him, make him yours— Against his throat, your fingers twitch before you press down, pushing him back onto the bed rougher than you mean to. His voice in your ear was so heavy, his words made your head spin. You’re filled with an immediate desperation to make him feel good, to fuck him like he deserves. Make him cum. God, he _deserves_ it. 

Again, you start on him. Purposefully harder this time, deeper. You keep your hand on his throat, and you bear down just enough to restrict his breathing.   
Richie gasps, delighted, you can tell- and he groans, arching and clawing at his own thighs as you rut the strap-on inside of him. Faster. Harder.   
Breath is coming shallow in his throat, you can feel where it ebbs off beneath your fingertips. He’s drooling- God, _drooling._ And when you push as deep into him as you can, he shudders- _whines_. Throws his head back against the pillow, bites his lower lip- and _fuck_, he looks so messy and flushed. He’s sweating, his cheeks pink. Glasses tilted. Entire being _screaming_ of lust and satisfaction. You’ve seen him like this, but never from this angle. Never because of _you_ inside of _him._

You keep your hand on his throat, the best you can while your strap-on drags inside of him over and over. Richie lets out a weak, ragged noise. You can feel his heartbeat racing from his carotid under your palm, watch the muscles of his stomach tense, see his cock twitching while you push in and out of him. His moans are breathy, and he’s arching his back again as he succumbs to the urge to push his hips forward and rut against you.   
“F-Fuck, you’re so good. So _fucking_ good.”

The tension in his trembling legs and heaving chest is lovely and you can’t help but drag your fingers from your neck down his torso. And Richie takes it so pretty- arches into your touch - fuck, almost off the bed - and sighs in a cascade of curses. He spreads his legs a little more, jerks his hips, seeking that angle that - Oh, yeah, right there. You can tell by the way he exhales, cries out breathily while you’re grinding against that sweet spot deep inside of him.   
“R-Right fuckin’ there, baby, _fuck.”_

You feel a wave of arousal at his words that makes every nerve on your body buzz. You give him long, firm strokes, angling your thrusts so he has consistent pressure on_ that_ spot that’s got him leaking all over himself. One of his hands is clutching the sheets now, the other hooked around his thigh as he braces his feet against the small of your back. He’s so much _bigger_ than you, and here he is, getting fucked like a whore underneath of you. 

“Holy fuck...” Richie moans, toes spreading and tensing with each thrust. “_Yes.”_

So close, you can practically feel his own tension. Richie’s hand that had been gripping the sheets beside him starts at his cock with sloppy, off-rhythm strokes- and you begin to feel a telltale resistance against your thrusts. God, he looks so good like that, getting himself off for you while he’s full of you.   
Evidently, though, it’s not enough. Just as you pick up the pace, he lets go of himself- instead bringing both hands to your waist, pulling you deeper into him. And he looks up at you, pleading, his swollen, moist lips agape, desperate pants and moans falling from them. 

“Mmm, fuck, baby, fuckin- I'm gonna cum so hard, so hard. Please, touch me, I gotta cum, _please.” _

Not sure how you’d even dare to tell him no, you let out a whine of your own. Reaching a hand between your bodies, wrapping it around the base of his practically wet cock and stroking just as hard and fast as you’re fucking him.   
It feels like a scorching fire rises to your belly, and there’s no way you ever have enough of it. The sight of Richie this vulnerable and desperate for you, not even able to crack a stupid joke because of how worked up you had him, how close you have him. God, it’s too much. You know that you’re dripping on the leather pressed against you by now, and every bump of the toy against you when you thrust is overwhelming. 

“I’m your whore— Mm, fuck-_ fuck_, I-I’m your filthy little… Hah… Y-Yours, _yours- I’m yours._ Fuck me. _Fuck me, fuck me-“ _Richie’s voice came out strained and delirious, he’s rambling all sorts of filthy things like he was having trouble containing himself.  
His hips are pushing up into your hand now, seeking something to grind against. Overwhelmed, he chokes out a strangled whine, desperate for the sensation of fucking something, anything.   
You’re getting lightheaded as you pound into him, and you swipe your thumb over the head of his cock- once, twice, feeling him shudder as you lean down to sloppily kiss your way up his neck. 

“Cum for me, Rich. Please.” You sound desperate, as if it’s your own release that you’re chasing- And that’s all the coaxing that he needs.   
Hips stutter and his breath catches as he’s cut off by his own orgasm, moaning and shaking as his back arches, and you feel his body begin to shudder below you. His legs are shaking, twitching, and you feel him clench around you rhythmically in time with the throbbing of his cock in your hand. He spills himself onto his abdomen, onto your fingers. Breath hard and fast and hitting your neck as he buries his face against you. 

Richie is always something else when he’s coming down. It’s the most vulnerable you ever see him, skin damp and hair disheveled like that. He’s beautiful. And you tell him so as you press your lips against his ear.  
A weak, exhausted laugh, and he gently nudges you off of him- Cute, you think, that his breath stutters again as you pull out. 

“Fuck you.”  
“Maybe next time.”


End file.
